


Book of Shipping

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hopefully I can add more tags later on if I receive any requests, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: JohnDave - Coming HomeJust a small thing I wrote during class and wanted to share! :D





	Book of Shipping

**Author's Note:**

> Update-  
> Thank you guys so much for so many kudos! It makes me incredibly happy to see any number of people enjoy my work. :)
> 
> As I said before, I would also appreciate it if anybody would leave a comment requesting what I should write next- it can be any homestuck ship, and any situation. I would even write a bit of smut if anyone asks.  
> I'd just like to have some prompts so I can improve my writing! Thank you all so much!

John sighed softly as he reclined in his seat on the plane, staring out of the window and watching the world roll past underneath him.

His cobalt-colored eyes flicked briefly to the watch that was strapped around his wrist, then back again to the window, disappointment now clouding the dark depths of his gaze. According to his watch, John still had several hours left in his flight.

The boy swallowed a groan. He'd flown back to Washington, where he'd been raised for most of his life, to spend Christmas with his dad and his sister, while Dave had decided to drive deeper into Texas to where his older brother lived. John hadn't realized how much he'd miss his boyfriend in just the two weeks they'd been parted, but John felt his absence as sharply as a knife, felt each mile that was stretched between them with every ' I love you' text that he sent to Dave, or Dave sent to him.

Another quick glance at his watch told John that barley two minutes had passed since the last time he'd looked at the small screen. That time, he didn't try to keep his frustrated noise to himself. Beside him, the young ginger-haired woman with oval shaped, red lensed glasses twitched a bit in her sleep, mumbling something under her breath as she turned her head to one side.

John decided to try and follow her example, but it took several minutes to shift around to a more comfortable position before he could finally begin to nod off.

☆

The blue-eyed male was one of the first off of the plane, having immediately zipped inside of the airport almost as soon as he had landed. John impatiently waited for his luggage to drift by him on the conveyor belt thing that he'd forgotten the proper name for. After quickly checking it over to make sure that it was his and not a stranger's similar looking bag- he'd rather not open it up when he got home and be greeted by packets of drugs or something rather than his clothes plus the awesome new Ghost Busters T-shirt that Jade had gotten him-, John was off, quickly moving around in his search for his boyfriend.

He saw him almost immediately. Or rather, he saw the giagantic sign in his hands almost immediately.

Dave looked just as amazing- if not more so- as he'd looked when he'd parted at this same airport, with his carefully tousled platnium blonde hair, smooth pale skin, and dressed in his usual clothes: skinny jeans, his red-and-white shirt, and the dark aviators that hid his crimson eyes as well as the light dusting of freckles across the bridge of his nose before spilling across his cheeks.

But it was the poster that he held over his head that really caught John's attention.

It was huge and the brightest shade of neon pink that John had ever seen. The entire thing was sprinkled with rainbow sequins and framed with white lace. In the middle of it was the word NERD, in big, bolded pastel blue letters.

John stared at it for a couple seconds, feeling his face heat up a bit more with every passing second before he began to shuffle over towards his boyfriend. He wasn't surprised by this, and although he certainly hadn't expected something like this, John did like the idea of Dave doing something silly like this for him. The thought made John smile like the huge dork that he was.

Dave had started to slowly wave the sign back and forth when he'd spotted John approaching, a small grin dancing on his lips. He dropped the sign to his side when John got close enough for the blonde to reach for him.

The ravenette felt Dave's free arm wrap around his waist as he pressed their lips together. Normally, John wasn't the biggest fan of kissing in public, but he'd been away from Dave for what he deemed way too long, so he really didn't have any more fucks to give. John kissed back eagerly.

" You like the sign, babe?" Dave asked when he'd pulled away, the light Texan accent in his voice, the one that John hadn't heard in what felt like an eternity, making the blue-eyed boy's face flush pale red and his heart flutter softly.

" You dork," John giggled. " Yes I like the sign."

Dave just smiled and kissed him again.


End file.
